


Oh Boy

by 1JettaPug



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Kissing, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rimming, Short, Short & Sweet, Slash, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: “J- Jesse, please,” he whispered. He tried at the cuffs holding his hands over his head again. Nothing.“Please what, boy?” The older Trickster crooned, playfully.





	Oh Boy

Axel wriggled a little in place. He couldn’t see a thing but oh, oh could he feel! He could feel each tiny scratch on his body, the bite marks all over his body. He whimpered as sharp teeth bit into his already sensitive and shaking thighs again, before a wet tip of a tongue eased between the lips of his entrance, settling into a long string of soft animal moans as his partner gently coaxed the tight flesh to relax. He was gentle yet relentless, working him open, nudging his pointed tongue past his tight rim as Axel writhed and cried out in pleasure.

He arched up and dug his feet into the floor with another whimper. “J- Jesse, please,” he whispered. He tried at the cuffs holding his hands over his head again. Nothing.

“Please what, boy?” The older Trickster crooned, playfully. He pulled back, replacing his tongue with his fingers. He pressed them into him, and Axel tilted his head back. “Please stop this?” Axel heard him shift, then silence, except for the wet noises of fingers in him and his own shaky breaths. "Or please, _oh please!_ Daddy, please keep going?"

Axel gasped, “ _Daddy,_ ” He pushed his legs further apart. " _Please!!_ "

“Now finish your sentence,” Jesse whispered, right next to Axel’s ear. The young Rouge almost jumped. When had he moved? He couldn’t tell. His head was spinning. "Finish, and maybe I’ll give you what you want, baby boy~“

"Please,” Axel murmured. “Please, daddy. Fuck me! Please!”

“Good, boy. Oh what a good boy you are~” Jesse graced him with a kiss on the lips, personal, deep and claiming. He bit down on Axel’s lip, and Axel tasted blood welling from the bite. "You'll follow me to the ends of the Earth, won't you~?" He curled his finger inside of him, and he whimpered. “I'm the only one you can trust, Axel. The rest of them are a bunch of _filthy damn liars._ ”

He rubbed his cheek and pinched it gently. "Y'know, I don't think you've even thanked me yet. How naughty..."

“Thank you, thank you,” Axel said instantly, desperately. He was desperate alright, desperate for more of Jesse’s fingers. How was he so good at this? It must have been his age and experience, he thought briefly. Jesse’s voice was right at the perfect octave to make him tremble and whine.

“Oh, now that's cute,” Jesse rewarded Axel with another curl of his fingers, another slow and deep thrust. “Now, you really are being a perfect boy, Axel~” He granted him another kiss. “Will you be a good baby boy for me?”

“I will, I WILL!” Axel chanted, like it was the most sacred pray of all time. He bent his legs, let them part a little wider, trying to be inviting. “Yes! Daddy, I promise. I promise..!” he whispered.

“And you promise to be mine, and only mine~?” Jesse’s lips brushed down Axel’s neck. “I don't tolerate other people playing with my _toys_. I'm the only one who gets to break them.”

"I promise, oh please- Jess- Daddy, please…!” Axel whimpered, loudly.

“Oh, you're such a good boy,” Jesse whispered. Axel made a noise as he was suddenly lifted to sitting, straddling Jesse’s hips. The older Rouge’s hands on his thighs pressed him down gently, and Axel twitched at the tip of a dick pressing against him, but relaxed, letting it part him slowly as he sank down. “Ooohhh, baby boy~ You feel, mmphm, _fantastic_...” he ran his hands up and down his thighs as the younger man adjusted.

“All for you, daddy,” Axel breathed, feeling weak. Jesse filled him, and it was such a nice stretch.

Jesse chuckled, his deep rumble shaking Axel's lithe, toned body. “Ohh... Why don’t you be a good boy and move your hips for me, hmmm?”


End file.
